Peine d'amour
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: La tristesse peut amener à de drôles de comportements. Angsty, YAOI!


**Titre: **_Peine d'amour  
><em>**Genre: **_Angst, drama, romance, un peu poétique aussi.  
><em>**Rating: **_T  
><em>**Personnages: **_Masaomi et Mikado, ainsi que mention implicite d'Anri et de Saki._

**Note: **_Un deuxième OS! Mais oui, je sais, j'ai des histoires à continuer; mais laissez-moi souffler un peu! En tous cas, j'aborde ici un nouveau couple pour moi, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Contrairement à la plupart des gens qui écrivent sur ce couple, j'ai décidé de faire de l'angst au lieu du fluff. Pourquoi? C'est ce qui m'inspirait, tout simplement. Si vous n'êtes pas contents... c'est dommage._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Masaomi rentrait chez lui. Telle était son intention, du moins, mais la pluie et sa propre peine le faisaient dévier dans une toute autre direction. Sa destination lui important bien peu au final, il se laissa guider par son instinct qui l'amena directement chez son meilleur ami. Il décida alors qu'il pourrait user de son grand sourire un peu gêné pour se réconforter lui-même, et qu'il pourrait à la rigueur se confier à lui.<p>

Mikado était chez lui. Il venait de rentrer et n'avait aucune intention de voir qui que ce soit. La pluie et sa peine l'empêchaient de songer à sortir. Recroquevillé dans son lit, il revivait en boucle le même événement. Ses yeux, remplis de larmes contenues, fixaient le mur comme s'il s'était agit de sa propre mort. Quand la sonnette retentit, il ne prit pas la peine de répondre ni de se lever. Il resta couché tel un cadavre et laissa couler une larme sans bouger.

Masaomi, qui connaissait assez bien son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il ne devait pas être couché aussi tôt, tourna la poignée et fut surpris du fait qu'elle se laissa faire sans broncher, ouvrant ainsi la porte. Qu'elle ne soit pas verrouillée laissait présager deux choses: soit son ami n'était pas présent et avait simplement oublié de verrouiller, soit il était bien là et ne voulait pas être dérangé. Dans les deux cas, il aurait été préférable qu'il rebrousse chemin, puisque sa présence n'était manifestement pas la bienvenue, mais tout ceci importait peu à l'adolescent blond, dont la peine incommensurable voilait le jugement et lui permit ainsi d'entrer sans se faire prier.

Il reconnut une silhouette dans le lit et appela à voix basse. Aucune réponse ne sortit de l'amas de couvertures. Le blond referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers le futon sans se soucier de la trainée d'eau qu'il laissait au passage. Il déduisit que son ami d'enfance, contre toutes attentes, devait être endormi, mais il ne ressentait aucune vergogne à le réveiller. Il savait qu'il se ferait tout pardonner de toute façon, et il avait vraiment besoin de voir ce sourire réconfortant et ces yeux bleus remplis d'inquiétude.

Mikado ne dormait pas, aussi il savait que son ami était là, mais il n'avait pas la force de se lever ni même de le regarder. Ainsi, quand les couvertures furent enlevées d'au-dessus de lui, il se contenta de regarder le même mur qu'il fixait et de rester dans sa position fœtal. Il lui importait peu d'être vu dans un tel état de déprime face à son ami, après tout, il savait bien que celui-ci ne rirait pas de lui et qu'il essaierait surement de le réconforter. Ce dont il ne se doutait pas, c'était qu'il n'était en aucune condition pour réconforter qui que ce soit.

La première chose que sentie Mikado, ce fut une goutte d'eau. Il songea d'abord à une larme, mais, venant de son ami, il doutait que cela fut possible. Sa deuxième hypothèse, non seulement plus plausible mais également véridique, était que le lycéen, venant du dehors, était trempé jusqu'aux os et qu'il dégoutait sur lui, ce qui impliquait que sa main ou toute autre partie de son corps était au-dessus du sien. Ce fut cette réalisation qui força le brun à se retourner sur le dos et à jeter un regard embué à son ami.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne songea à la peine de l'autre. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient, chacun séparément, était du réconfort, des mots doux, une étreinte. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se préoccupa de ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire, de ce qu'ils feraient sous la déprime, sous une faiblesse sans nom. Ils ne pensèrent pas aux conséquences de leurs actes, ne songèrent pas à la possibilité que tout ceci était décidément malsain, n'envisagèrent pas l'envergure de leurs futurs actions.

Masaomi, dont la main était juste au dessus de son meilleur ami, toucha sa joue doucement et monta sur lui. Il aurait été faux de dire qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, mais il aurait été également faux de prétendre qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Au fond de lui il se doutait bien de ce que ce geste signifiait, mais il se refusait d'appréhender cette réalité. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, plus que tout, c'était ne plus souffrir, ne plus avoir mal à cause d'_elle_, ne plus réfléchir à quoi que ce soit.

Mikado se laissa faire avec un calme désarmant. Ses yeux regardaient sans voir, sans rien voir d'autre que sa propre déchéance. Tous deux étaient dans un autre univers, dans lequel ils étaient seuls, seuls pour toujours. Ils étaient deux, mais en fait, ils étaient un, séparément. Ils se regardaient mais ne se voyaient pas; ils se frôlaient sans réellement se toucher. Tous deux ne voyait pas l'autre, mais _une autre_.

Masaomi se pencha sur son ami et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils restèrent immobiles un moment, puis, tranquillement, ils fermèrent leurs yeux respectifs. Aucun des deux ne se souviendrait avec exactitude de ce qu'ils firent à ce moment-là. Tout ce dont ils se souviendraient, c'était qu'il venait de dépasser le cap de l'amitié et que plus rien ne serait pareil. Tout serait différent, affreusement différent. Leur amitié serait empreinte d'incertitude, de honte, de ressentiment. Leur amitié serait à jamais chamboulé par cet instinct sur lequel ils n'avaient plus aucun contrôle.

La tristesse peut amener à de drôles de comportements. Elle pousse l'être humain dans ses derniers retranchements, lui enlève sa morale au profit d'une bestialité, d'une animalité peu souhaitable. Tout devient plus sombre, plus noir, plus injustifié. Plus rien n'a d'importance, soudainement, et le peu auquel on tient apparaît dès lors comme une fraude. Le jugement devient voilé par la peine, voire la colère, et l'on détruit ce que l'on devrait précisément protégé, l'on défait ce qui tient sa propre conscience entière. Et c'est ainsi que l'on détruit ce qui aurait pu constitué la rédemption.

Masaomi détruisit ce qui aurait pu le sauver. Alors qu'il avait tout perdu, qu'il l'avait perdu, _elle_, il fit tout pour perdre également son meilleur ami, son dernier refuge. Et il le détruisit tant et si bien que plus aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible. Quand bien même ils auraient voulu l'ignorer par la suite, ils n'en seraient pas capable. Quand bien même ils voudraient excuser ce comportement, ils n'y réussiraient pas, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à excuser. Il n'était pas coupable, il n'était que l'instrument de ses propres sentiments, la marionnette de ses propres pulsions. Pourtant, au fond de lui-même, il ne se pardonnerait jamais, et la culpabilité finirait par avoir le meilleur de lui-même.

Mikado ne pourrait lui rejeter la faute. Elle lui appartenait également. Il aurait été en son pouvoir de tout arrêter, de mettre fin à cet acte qui les emporterait jusque dans l'enfer le plus sombre, mais il n'en fit rien. Il était aussi coupable que son meilleur ami. En fait il l'était peut-être même plus : n'en demandait-il pas plus? N'était-il pas celui-là même qui les avait mené jusqu'à ce point en ne se débattant pas? N'était-il pas plus lucide, plus rationnel, et n'avait-il pas, au bout du compte, la force de les sortir de cette situation, sans en avoir l'envie?

C'est ainsi que ni l'un ni l'autre ne saurait se sortir de sa propre culpabilité. En détruisant l'autre, ils se détruisirent eux-mêmes.

La peine d'amour fait de drôles de choses: elle vous pousse parfois à vous suicider, à vous souler, à vous oublier dans des ébats sans amour, à vous retrancher dans un célibat forcé, à vous fâcher contre l'autre au point de faire de sa vie un enfer. Et parfois, elle vous pousse à détruire votre plus grande amitié.


End file.
